McNamawyer Engagement
by LunaLovegood220022
Summary: "Heather McNamara: Head cheerleader, her dad is loaded he sells engagement rings" Title says it all. Please review but no flames, they'll burn the cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Mild cussing T rating


**Before I start, yes, I'm aware that I should be working on We're Alive Here, buuuuuuuttt… I really have no self control and this idea just popped into my head and I love the Heathers and I am obsessed with McNamawyer sooooooooo…. yeah. Now I have this.**

 **Secondly, there is a large flash back in the middle, be prepared. Thirdly, this takes place in 2004, but they'll have current I Phones, because who needs logic? The year is just for age. Also, I'm going to be using the musical version of Martha as well as Betty Finn from the movie. She is also a TOTAL matchmaker in this. Anywho, enjoy!**

Heather took a deep breath. _No big deal,_ she told herself _You've asked Ronnie tons of questions about deepening your relationship. It's like asking her if you can change your dating status from Single to Dating Veronica Sawyer._

But this was really much bigger than a dating status. This was much more permanent, hopefully. Otherwise, this was going to be a very sad and awkward night. _Just calm down. You're not going over to Martha's for another couple of hours. Martha and Betty can help you out._ But still, even knowing that Martha and Betty were there would be no comfort to her. Sure, they were great friends, even better than Heather Chandler had been, but she knew that Betty would be laughing on the inside about how, the two girls were totally in love and of course Ronnie would say yes, and Martha would be crying about how this is like the last romance novel she picked up from the supermarket.

With a laugh, Heather remembered the moments leading up to and Veronica being an item. The moment when the girls met in the bathroom in high school, when Veronica saved the asses of Heather,Heather, and Heather with a late pass. Heather had seen Veronica in the always of Westerburg, and they were in the same classes for Algebra and P.E., and she had always thought of Veronica as kind of cute from staring-nope- occasionally glancing at her but when she saw her up close for the first time she wasn't cute, she was adorable. Her dorkiness was impossible not to love and it added to her beauty. And she was accepted into the Heathers, and Heather couldn't be happier. Of course no one knew Heather was bi, but now she had a chance.

Then came Ram and Kurt's homecoming party, both girls were drunk and the party was huge, it would have been impossible to talk to anyone except to say "pass the drinks" ,but Heather and Ronnie had talked for a few minutes, talking about the party. Heather's heart had been beating at the speed of light the entire time, she worried that it was pounding right out of the yellow crop top that she had worn to the party. A few minutes later Martha Dunnstock had showed up and driving by jealousy and alcohol Heather agreed to Heather and Heather's prank on Martha. In fact, she would convince Martha to participate and she would blindfold her, just to see Ronnie think this was funny. It did not have the desired effect as Veronica and Heather Chandler had yelled at each other until Veronica threw up and looked like she was going to again. In that moment, Heather had wanted nothing more than to run up to Veronica, lead her to the bathroom, tie her hair back, and help her get everything out. But she couldn't. That night, she talked to Duke on the phone about how awful she felt. "Did you have a brain tumor along with those beers, Heather?" Duke had asked "Who cares if Veronica hates us? It was funny. She probably still plays Barbie dolls with Martha Dumptruck and Betty Finn. She's just with us because she wants to be popular. Did you actually think that you were her friend?" That night, Heather cried herself to sleep.

She remembered Heather Chandler's suicide along with Ram's and Kurt's. She remembered her suicide attempt, a painful memory. It had been so hard to tell the entire school about her problems and Duke made it worse. Veronica had run in and saved her from death and gave her a hug, saying that they were friends. Ronnie had been there when Heather's parents got divorced. Heather told Ronnie she was there when her boyfriend, J.D. had been scaring Veronica with how angry he could get. They had played croquet together and avoided Duke the entire day before the pep rally. And during the pep rally, there had been an explosion on the football field as well as a rumor that Veronica had hung herself. Heather was devastated until she found Veronica and was told that Ronnie's boyfriend was killed in the explosion. Afterward she really met Martha Dunnstock, who was in a wheelchair after attempted suicide, and Betty Finn. They were both awesome and the four quickly became best friends, they watched The Princess Bride in Martha's basement together and Heather was shocked to find out that Martha knew the entire movie by heart.

Later in the year, Heather found Veronica's diary and read the first entry. _September 1st, 1989._ It read. _Dear Diary, I believe that I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone but here we are, first day of Senior Year! And, I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself, what happened?_ Heather had snorted in agreement. She had flipped through the diary past a few places where pages had been torn out until an entry had caught her eye it read: _Dear Diary, I thought that Heather Chandler's memory would fade too quickly for poor Heather McNamara. Unfortunately, it's been the total opposite: She remembers it too well. It's definitely taken it's toll on her, and of course Duke is no help at all. She found Heather's scrunchie. There's a new Mythic Bitch in town and she's telling Heather to shut up and pushing her to the ground. It may be confusing as to why I still care about Heather after the whole date rape thing but I can't help it, I have an endless love for Heather McNamara._

Over Spring break that year, the four girls had been over at Betty's playing Truth or Dare. A game that Heather hadn't played since fourth grade, she realised about three seconds in that she had been missing out on a lot of fun since fourth grade. Except for when it came to her turn for the first time. "Truth" Heather had answered almost immediately. She was not taking any chances, however the sly look that Martha and Betty shared made Heather think that she would have been safer with a dare. "Where to start?" Martha had asked. "We have so many questions." _Crap. Crappity crap crap._ Heather struggled to keep her voice calm, Martha was easily the most romantic person in the group and Betty had never passed up the chance to ship people. "Why don't you ask me three questions right now, no more no less, and then I skip three turns? But remember, they have to be yes or no." If they asked the right questions she could get out of this. "Are you straight?" Veronica asked and Heather remembered the feeling of adrenaline forcing her heart to race. "No." She remembered something-now she knew it was hope- flicker across Ronnie's face. Heather was dying to ask if Veronica still had a crush on her, if she still loved her, but she didn't. "Do you like anyone?" Martha asked. Heather's stomach did a backflip "Yes." Martha let out a squeal. "Is it someone in this room?" Betty asked. Heather's throat went dry, she nodded. Veronica had stared at Heather like she couldn't believe it, Martha was squealing with Betty about how they knew who it was. Heather had been sure that her face was redder than Heather Chandler's blazers. "Who?" Veronica had asked quietly. Heather stared down at her plaid skirt. "Yes or no questions only." she whispered. Veronica had sighed and slid her thumb under Heather's chin, tilting her head upward, forcing Heather to looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. "Fine. Do-do you like me?" Veronica asked. Heather nodded and before she knew what she was doing, she kissed Veronica, right on the lips. Finally, what she had been wanting to do for what felt for forever. **(A/N:DEH reference)** But Heather pulled away, realising what she had just done. Veronica looked shocked and Heather's face flushed. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I gotta go, sorry" She stuttered trying to get up and run out the door. Veronica grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Heather! It's ok! I like you too." Then, she kissed Heather. Heather's arms found their way around Ronnie's neck and Veronica's hands landed on Heather's waist. They could have gone on like that all day, lost in the kiss, lost in each other, until Martha squealed and Betty said "Well it's about time, girls!" The two broke apart, both scarlet in the face but then burst into giggles.

Heather shook her head fondly at the memory. She glanced at the clock and panicked. She had a few hours before she popped the question but she was terrified anyway. She had already tried to pick out an outfit but everything she did seemed to be tied to tonight. _I have to wear SOMETHING._ She thought before picking up her phone and opening up a group chat.

Me: Can any of u send a pic of what ur wearing 2night?

Martha: Just wear normal clothes. It's the same thing as always.

Veronica: y?

Me: Just wanted to no if i need 2 b fancy or something

Heather facepalmed. She sounded so stupid.

Betty: Didn't you once tell me that the only time u dress fancy is 4 weddings? Who's getting married Heather?

 _Don't you dare, Betty._

Heather opened up the chat with just her and Betty

Me: Don't you dare say ANYTHING, Bethany Finn

Betty: Oh! Ur using grammar. Must b serious :)

Betty: Re-LAX, H I wont tell

She went back to the group chat to see that Martha saved her butt.

Martha: I am. I love The Princess Bride so much and I know him so well- I can practically finish his sentences- that we're getting married! :)

Veronica: lol

Betty: :')

Me: lamo

Heather shut off her phone and changed into a yellow top and jeggings and tied her blonde hair back. Taking another calming breath she looked at the clock. 7:15. Shit. She had spent so much time worrying that she had only 15 minutes to calm down and drive over to Martha's house

 **TIMESKIPCUZI'MWAYTOOLAZYTOWRITEHERE-**

"Took you long enough to get here!" Betty exclaimed when Heather opened the door to Martha's. "Sorry, I had stuff to do at home." Heather replied. Betty smirked, "You mean like shitting your pants about tonight?" Heather blushed beet red but before she could think up a retort she heard Veronica's voice, "Hey, babe." And Heather's lips were gently kissed by her girlfriend's. Even though the two had been dating for years, Heather still melted and butterflies swarmed in her stomach during every kiss. "Hi." She sighed when they broke apart.

"Alright who's ready for The Princess Bride? Is Heather here- oh! Hey Heather!" Martha said coming out of the basement. She looked between Heather and Ronnie "Oh, was I interrupting anything?" She asked. Heather shook her head and took Veronica by the hand to go to the basement. "As for who's ready for the movie, I totally am." So all four girls watched the movie together even when Martha burst into tears for no apparent reason. ("This movie, I just love it so much! I think I actually want to marry it!" Martha sobbed) As it ended, Betty was on her 4th bag of popcorn, Martha on her 2nd tissue box, and Heather and Veronica were curled up next to each other, huddled under the blanket, with Veronica's head on Heather's shoulder.

"Well, that was fun should we all get going then?" Veronica asked. _Now or never, Heather_ a little voice in her head whispered. "Actually, Veronica? There's something I've really been meaning to ask you." Heather said. Martha and Betty froze, they both scrambled to get their phones out to record this. Veronica, completely oblivious for once, replied "Sure, H. Anything." Heather took Veronica's hands in hers and pulled her up from the couch, looking right into those beautiful brown eyes. "Ronnie, for all of these years you have made me happier then I thought was possible. I love that feeling of happiness and you so much. I wanted to let you know that I love you in the same place that I first did, so…" Heather unlatched one of her hands from Veronica's and pulled a tiny box out of her pocket. She knelt down on one knee. Veronica let out a little gasp and her eyes immediately filled up with tears. "Veronica Sawyer, could you pretty please make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?" Heather asked. "Yes." Veronica breathed. "Oh my god yes!" Heather quickly slipped the ring on to Veronica's finger, lept up from the floor, and kissed her. Veronica kissed back. Both girls were hugging and crying and kissing. Martha let out a little sob and Betty was tearing up behind her phone that she was filming on. The girls broke apart from their kiss. "I love you" Heather sighed.

 _Heather McNamara: Head cheerleader. Her dad is LOADED, he sells engagement rings._ Well, now, Veronica wears one of those rings with blue and yellow gemstones on it on her third finger right hand.

* * *

 **Well folks! That's it! That was over 2,000 words. I'm tired now. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, if you don't, well then, what's your damage? I'm just kidding :)**

 **But please do review :D**


End file.
